Whitlock Lovin'
by DIFFERENT IS GOOD
Summary: Bella is still trying to get over Edward after he left. When a new student she's surprised to find that he looks jsut like Jasper. A series of events, that even Alice couldn't see, pushes Bella to Jasper, fate is marking it's territory. B/J B/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella **_

_**I didn't watch T.V, I couldn't listen to music, I didn't eat as much, I didn't sleep. I couldn't **_**sleep. The nightmares plagued me, every night, **_**he**_** haunted me. A repeat of when he left, every word echoing, and cutting sharply into my very soul. He was my soul, my everything, and he just left like it was nothing, like I was nothing. Without him I am nothing. **

**Charlie worried, and I felt immense guilt along with my sorrow for doing this to him. For making him tense, for interfering with his work. Most nights he comes in, and makes an attempt to calm me down. **

**Renee calls frequently, she doesn't talk to me very much, I know it freaks her out. Trying to talk to me, my voice is hollow, and there's nothing to talk about. I do all my work at school, I cook, I eat, I sleep, that's my life. **

**Sometimes I think about **_**him**_**, and **_**them**_**. My so called family. My doctor father, fixing me up. My loving mother so willing to accept me. My shopaholic pixie sister. My big bear of a brother. My rude bitchy sister. It didn't hurt as bad when I didn't use their names. It still hurt though. It hurt all the time. **

**I wish there were medicine for a broken heart, a cure for the ache, scientists are all working toward the end of cancer. But broken hearts are just as disastrous. They ruin lives, make it incomplete. **

**I blame myself a lot of the time. After all I fell in love with a vampire. A vampire who loved my blood more than he did me. I understand, my blood was appealing. He didn't want to change me, and lose that, he didn't want to lead me on. The pain decreased after that revelation. But it's still immense. **

**I know, I'm human, and I hope someday this will just all go away. That I could move on, with someone who isn't **_**perfect.**_** Someone I don't feel so inferior to, I hope for that person so much. I physically ache for it. **

**With a glance at the clock I notice it's time to leave for school. I clamber into my truck and drive. After people realized I wasn't going to talk, they left me alone. To be an outsider, a nobody. Sometimes Angela talked to me, that much I was thankful for. She was a true friend, she never told me how sorry she was, she never brought it up. She talked about other things, a new book, a cool movie, how rubbery the tator tots are. **

**Most of the time I let her sit with Ben, while I do my own thing. **

**Being the nobody means I hear a lot, without having to be told. There's a new student, he's from Texas. The girls hope for something new to look at, and hopefully date. They've all created images of this new boy.**

**Lunch is it's usual. I get some food, and pick at it. Eating the apple, and a little bit of the pasta. I bypass everything else. **

"**Don't sit with **_**her**_**. She's a total loser, lots of problems," I roll my eyes at Laurens antics. She probably has the new kid trailing behind her as she advises what's best for himself. I don't look up, I don't care. **

**I jump in surprise when the door across from me suddenly moves. I thought Angela was sitting with Ben. Curious I look up. **

**My heart starts to thud rapidly. The new boy, is tan, and tall. He has chin length curly dark blond hair, his eyes are green and bright. He looks exactly like Jasper, and that frightens me. **

"**Hi, I'm Aiden I thought you could use some company," for the first time in a very long time, I blush. His voice is smooth, but gruff, the accent makes it strong and masculine. **

"**Bella, um thanks," he smiles and takes a bite of his burger. Immediately his face shrivels up. **

"**How do you eat this?" a small giggle escapes me. What is this boy doing to my months of emo like behavior? **

"**I don't, I get the apple, it's decent," he laughs easily. **

"**I think I'll just start bring something from home," I nod. **

"**Your health would appreciate that," I muse. He smiles. It's slightly crooked and makes him look handsome. I blush at the thought. **

"**Thanks Bella," I smile in return. **

**We talked some more, I surprise myself with the amount of smiles, laughs, and blushes he gets out of me. Chemistry is next. I sit by myself, a God send I suppose. **

**My blush rises when I see Aiden go toward Mr. Stevens. He flashes me a smile, before handing him his paper. **

"**Mr. Whitlock, have a seat next to Miss Swan," he smiles when he sees that Mr. Stevens is pointing at me. My heart stops beating. Whitlock? As in Jasper Whitlock, he's from Texas, just like Jasper, he looks just like Jasper! I gasp with the knowledge. **

"**Hey partner," Aiden says smiling. I smile in return, ignoring the panic and curiosity that's burning away at me. **

"**You don't need to freak out, I'm good at this, you won't have to do everything," my eyebrows pull together. Another boy who knows exactly how I'm feeling. Definitely related! **

"**Thanks, Aiden," is all I can seem to say. When the bell rings, I go to Spanish, then finally home. I notice the shiny black motorcycle parked next to me. Many girls are admiring it. I just remember that Jake and I should go riding again soon. It makes me feel so alive. (she DOES NOT hear Edward, that's just crazy and annoying sorry) **

**I make burgers for dinner. **

"**There was a new student today," I say. Charlie nearly chokes. **

"**I heard a new lawyer and her son moved in," he eyes me curiously before smiling. **

"**He sounds like a good boy," I blush. **

"**He's nice," Charlie smiles, and I smile in return. He offers to get the dishes excitedly. **

**I go to bed and think, about Aiden, and about all that I've learned today. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

I woke up feeling refreshed, more, alive. I'd had a good sleep, no horrible nightmares, no screaming, no thrashing, just sleep.

I smiled to myself as I got ready, my body didn't ache like it normally did, I didn't feel so dead.

I actually paid attention in English.

I answered the question in Math with more life in my voice.

In Spanish I spoke to a few classmates.

By the time lunch came around people were less shocked at my irregular behavior. Mike readily asked me to sit with him at lunch. But I had to decline. Lauren was glaring, whispering rather loudly that I was always a freak, I didn't deserve them. And she was right, I didn't deserve to have my so called friends, gossip about me behind my back, I didn't deserve anymore heartache. With a shaky breath I realized the ache was still there, the hollow pain in my chest. It would never go away. One goodnight's sleep would never take that. I got my food a little less lively at my revelation. The pain was always a reminder.

Of course, what surprised the hell out of me was the fact that when Aiden took the seat across from me, a sweet smile on his face and a sack lunch in his hand. My heart thumped wildly, while that pain ceased to exist I smiled in return.

"I see you came prepared," he laughed pulling out a sandwich.

"I hope to have some sort of future outside of high school, they can't take that from me," I smiled and sipped on my juice.

"What kind of future?" his eyes brightened, I'd hit a very good nerve.

"I wanna join the military, and get married, have a bunch of little kids, and just be happy," I thought about the future he was proposing. Cute little blond kids running around, a beautiful wife baking in the kitchen, him looking handsome in his uniform.

All things I'd never thought of when I thought of my future. It was simple graduate, become immortal, be with Edward forever. No children, no career, no human life. I frowned at the thought. With thought I realized that I did want these things, I'd been so willing to put on hold my own life and happiness for Edward out of _love._ Love didn't mean a thing to him.

Aiden was looking at me strangely.

"What about you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'd never thought of it, I guess I want to be a writer, or an English teacher, I hope to marry maybe have kids, I really don't know," who would want to marry a walking zombie. I thought bitterly. My heart panged. He'd destroyed me.

"Hope to marry, you've got many suitors who'd gladly have you, I've seen it. Now I've been here a short while, but I'm not blind or stupid. Mike, Tyler, Eric, a few others," I snorted. As if.

"No, it's true, how can you not see it? Clearly you don't see how beautiful you are-" Aiden stopped talking ducking his head. I blushed. He was kind of cute when he was shy. We sat in silence.

"Look, we can argue this all day, but know that you _are_ beautiful," he asserted and then he walked off. I sat for the rest of lunch red faced and flattered. Something about Aiden saying it to me, just made it so much more believable then Ed- him.

I made my way to Chemistry a little slowly my mind reeling. There was just _something_ about Aiden.

I sat down next to Aiden. He turned and offered me that heart stopping smile. Those beautiful green eyes are bright, and captivating. I have to literally shake myself out of it to look away. Mr. Stevens has a lab for us, we're to heat chemicals and observe whether it's a physical or chemical change. I pull my hair back, no way am I letting it catch fire. Aiden heats the burner, and I fill a test tube, he takes hold of the tongs and places it over the flame. He looks over at me casually.

"So Bella, what makes you tick?" I had to laugh. His facial expression coupled with how he'd phrased the question was humorous. His eyes brightened with humor.

"Books, I guess," I was frustrated with my boring answer.

"Books are wonderful Miss Swan, clearly you are a wonderful person yourself," I snorted, and looked at the chemical, it had turned purple.

"Interesting isn't it, certain things paired together just have… chemistry, like they're made for each other," his musings struck me odd, suddenly I felt like he wasn't talking about the chemistry of the chemicals.

The rest of the class followed in this fashion. Small talk, while we worked. At the end Aiden smiled sweetly and wished me a good weekend. I smiled back but my breathing had paused.

The weekend, no school, no Aiden to distract me. Just me and my thoughts. Not a good thing. Suddenly the grief was taking over again.

Aiden pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll see you Monday," he said before going to his car. I tried to keep the goofy school girl expression off my face as I left, judging by Lauren's glares, I'm certain I failed.

Hey hey so sorry for the long wait! Busy as hell! Ugh, but I'm back! So YAY!

Kim


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday was miserable. Sunday just as bad. I sat around completely lost, alone, bored. And with boredom came thinking. Left alone with my thoughts I was thrown back into the past. Something I never wanted to have to relive.

I thought about Carlisle my kind father ever willing to patch me up. I remembered all the times he'd stitch or bandage all the while keeping conversation.

I thought of Esme. My caring mother who was there for me in ways my own mother was not. I recalled the wonderful food she'd make even thought none of them ate.

There was Emmett and Rose. My big funny protective older brother, and his beautiful wife that never seemed to like me. I missed her regardless of how she treated me.

Alice was perky and hyper relishing in fashion and make up, using me as her own personal barbie doll.

Jasper was quiet, the lone soldier. He made me feel strong, he helped me to calm down, he couldn't help taking a snap when he had everyone else's bloodlust on his shoulders.

And _him_. Those memories were so bittersweet. The best, and the most painful. My chest throbbed painfully. My sharp breaths for air did nothing, I couldn't seem to breath properly. Tears fell from my eyes, I drew in deep shuddering breaths.

He promised it'd be as if he never existed. But that could never be, I'd be forced to live with the painful memories, never to forget. His promises meant nothing anyway, why should this one be any different?

I jumped when the doorbell rang. Charlie was out working which left me to answer it. I wiped at my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. Who was there to impress?

I opened the door and gasped, my face immediate flushed because of my haggard appearance. Aiden was smiling shyly a hand in his hair.

"I-I thought I'd come and see how you were," I smiled and sniffled a little.

"Fine," I stated. He frowned his fingertips brushed over my cheek.

"You don't look like it," he stated. I rubbed my eyes.

"Just thinking," I tried my best to smile.

"Bells, come one you can trust me," he cracked a smiled.

"I don't know anyone so I can't go telling anyone anything anyway," I giggled at his teasing.

"Just an ex boyfriend," my voice cracked on ex. He dropped the subject standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Uh, would you like to come in?" he shook his head smiling sweetly.

"I actually have things to do, I just wanted to see how you were," I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Aiden, I'm fine," he smiled and left. I sighed when I shut the door. All that pain I'd experienced was now gone. Aiden was my very own morphine, he stopped the pain and yet every time I saw him it wasn't enough, I needed a larger dosage.

I was dependent on him, for stopping the heart clenching, lung tightening pain.

**Short, yes but just a look on how dependent she is on him! :D **


	4. Chapter 5

**To my readers. This is intended to be a Jasper Bella story, however, because it was requested, and I personally want it to go a different way, I will be writing an alternate ending so bear with me in this! **

**Aiden **

"So…" Momma started casually. I put my fork on the table, she was never one to beat around the bush, she was a cut throat lawyer.

"Where'd you go today?" she asked looking innocently down at her green beans. I shrugged.

"Went and got a few things, there's this store Newton's they've got camping supplies and hiking gear," she nodded.

"That's all?" I feigned innocent.

"Where else would I go?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at me, her warm blue eyes calculating.

"I know you, I've raised you, so I can tell when a girl's gotten to you," I frowned.

"How'd you now?" she smirked.

"Well I only made an assumption, you just proved me right. Who is she? Is she pretty? Why'd you visit her today?" I chuckled to myself.

"Bella Swan. She's not just pretty, she's gorgeous, I was going to…" I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the floor sheepishly.

"to…" she urged.

"Ask her out next weekend. I was planning this hiking thing to some springs, and a picnic," she beamed.

"What'd she say?" she asked, her food was abandoned at this point she was totally enraptured in our conversation. I sighed heavily.

"I didn't ask, she looked so… scary," that was the only word to describe her heartbroken expression, and tearful eyes. Momma slapped me lightly.

"Aiden Andrew Whitlock, I raised you better then that! Explain yourself!" she demanded.

"I just, it was her expression. She was so… heartbroken, and she was all teary and sad, and it wasn't a good time," Momma nodded.

"What was it about?" Momma stuck her nose in my business a lot, only because we'd grown so close being on our own ever since I could remember.

"An ex," my fist clenched on my thigh, so help me if he hurt her.

"How romantic!" Momma cried. I stared at her in surprise.

"You mend her broken heart, teach her a loving healthy relationship, fall in love, get married, have babies," she sniffled a little.

"That last one can wait a few year, but I do expect em," she hinted. I snorted.

"Whatever you say Momma," I went back to eating my dinner.

"The next time I run into Chief Swan I'll drop hints about what good character my boy has," she teased. Shit! CHIEF he had a fucking gun!

"Don't worry baby, he shoots you I'll take him to court," she cackled to herself.

"Good to know me and the in law will get along," she mused, I slapped my forehead. I've created a monster.

The next day I got dressed slowly, I went over my appearance in the mirror. Band T, slightly ripped jeans, converse. I put on just a little cologne, maybe Bella would like it. I packed myself a lunch chuckling a little to myself. That was my first real conversation with Bella, the girl that had taken over my thoughts. Not only was she beautiful, and funny, and smart, but I really liked her, and I wanted to help her with the break up. I wanted to mend her broken heart. Momma kissed my cheek and left for work. I checked the mirror to make sure there wasn't any lipstick on my cheek, that would be embarrassing. Not to mention hard to explain. Tell the truth and get ragged on by the entire school, or say it was another girl and lessen my chances with Bella. I'd rather avoid the situation altogether. I shrugged into my leather jacket and slung my bag over my shoulder. Momma wasn't a big fan of my Ducati, but I loved it. It was sleek, and black. I wonder if Bella like motorcycles. I put on my helmet and drove to the school. Out of habit I parked next to Bella's goliath of a truck. It had character being old and all, it just wasn't that reliable, she could fix it up and sell it or something. I took off my helmet and tried to ignore the swarms of gaggling girls around the parking lot.

Helmet underarm, I made way to my locker. One fake blond tart stopped me.

"Hey Aiden," she greeted. Oh here we go.

"Hey," I greeted curtly. She rolled her eyes.

"You can stop this game of hard to get, you went so far, hanging out with Swan," she sneered. I counted to ten in my head, don't snap, do not snap. _1, 2, 3, 4..._

"Avoid her she's desperate, her ex left her after she conned him, and she just cracked! She's crazy! Come on Aiden, we can go out this weekend and forget all about her," _5, 6, 7... Fuck now she's not talking about Bella like that!_

"Now listen up. I don't want to go out with you, I don't even want to go near you. Don't you ever defile Bella in my presence you hear me?" I practically snarled. She nodded wide eyed and ran off. I opened my locker and put my things away. Something tapped my shoulder. I turned, Bella was looking up at me her beautiful cheeks a soft pink.

"You didn't have to defend me," she said. I smiled and shrugged.

"I wanted to, you don't deserve that," she flushed, and smiled. God she was an angel, who could ever leave her?

"Thanks Aiden," I tried my luck.

"So I've been doing some thinking," I started. She nodded.

"I really like you Bella, your sweet, and funny, and smart, and just you. I want to take you out on a date," she bit her full bottom lip. She looked up at me, her eyes debating.

"Okay," she squeaked. I grinned.

"Really?" she giggled and nodded.

"Okay, this weekend. I'm taking you to Olympic Hot Springs it's outside of Port Angelos, there's some hiking, but we can do a picnic and hang out by the springs and talk," she smiled and nodded.

"I'm terribly clumsy though, hiking might not be a good thing," I shrugged.

"Most of the path is paved, and… I'd catch you," the thought of holding her body to mine was… a little hormonal. The bell rang.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, maybe, get your number?" something about Bella just had be all shy. She smiled.

"Definitely," I really hoped this went well.

**A very special thanks for LadyAllure Allurechan she sent me the idea of the hot springs date so that will be my next chap! Woot woot!**


	5. Chapter 6

**This message will be brief but… I have to take a break. More like I'm being forced off the computer, because my grades have dropped, my computer time is restricted. I can still pop on for email every now and again. So I'll be doing occasional review replies, and messaging. Please no harsh words, I'll have this solved soon! **

**JESSERS**


	6. NEWS UPDATE RETURN

To all my readers, I am so sorry.

I've encountered stories I love and have literally felt my heart fall that they were never going to be updated.

All I can say is life took a turn for the worse, death, depression, and school weighed on me heavily.

I will be slowly returning where I left off to hopefully finish my stories. Please PM me if any of you have any ideas or feedback, I need to 'refind' my stories.

I. Am. Back.


End file.
